Roxanne
by beautifullytwisted2101
Summary: Story based off of a Roleplay couple I'm apart of. Also this story is loosely based off the song Roxanne by The Police


The sound of cars rushing by along the busy streets of New York City filled Jasper's ears. Thankfully though, Jasper wasn't walking along the side walk of one of the busier streets, compared to all the other streets in New York City this one was quite calm. He soon began whistling a random tune that echoed off of the brick walls of the buildings he passed by slowly, hands stuffed in his pockets and his gaze fixed on the cement beneath him, he continued on his journey back to his small apartment which was only a few more blocks away. The moon had risen and the stars were out, but the stars weren't visible due to all the city lights clustering the sky. There was a nice breeze swirling around him and it relaxed him – Jasper was already tired and ready to go to sleep but the fresh air only made him want to walk faster. He swore he could almost hear his soft bed calling his name. But before he could get too wrapped up in that small fantasy a shrill cry broke through the air a voice following shortly after,

"Get off of me!"

Jasper stopped mid-step and furrowed his eyebrows, the voice splitting through the calm air once again,

"I said _get off!" _

Frantically Jasper began searching for the girl in distress, breaking into a slight sprint he soon spotted a girl in a tight red dress and a clearly drunken man pulling at her dress. She was struggling to push the man away from her, but the man had her pinned against the alley wall tightly and left little to no room for her to move.

He wasn't sure what came over him but before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth he found himself shouting at the drunken man,

"HEY!" he shouted, his voice dripping with authority and rage.

The two strangers glanced over at him in surprise, but soon the drunken male merely smirked at Jasper, "Fuck off, asshole; wait your turn." The man slurred as a slight ripping noise met Jasper's ears, he realized that the drunk had managed to tear the girl's dress and that was enough to send him over the edge.

"Hey!" Jasper shouted once again and quickly walked over to the man grabbing him roughly on the back of his shirt and yanked him off of the girl effortlessly, "Leave the girl alone, or I'll have to do more than just pull you away from her…" Jasper warned, with a stern voice, his dark brown eyes burning with annoyance and disgust towards the drunk.

A dry laugh emitted from the man's lips and he sloppily attempted to punch Jasper but Jasper was quick to catch his fist before he could. The man stared at Jasper in pure shock, but attempted to swing once again with his other fist. Jasper blocked that blow as well and pushed the man against the brick wall behind him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jasper spat harshly and quickly raised his fist punching the man square in the nose. A pained groan escaped from the drunk who had fallen to the damp cemented ground. Jasper merely rolled his eyes as he pursed his lips; bending down to pull the man back up by the collar of his shirt. He struggled against Jasper's grasp but was far too drunk and in too much pain to do much against the hold Jasper had on him.

Their faces were merely centimeters apart and Jasper forced the man to look at him with his free hand by grabbing his chin roughly, "Listen to me you fucking piece of shit," Jasper growled, clenching his jaw slightly, "I don't know what drove you to believe harming women was acceptable, but unless you want to deal with more than a broken nose – I'd leave when you still have legs to walk away with. _Got it?" _His jaw was set in a firm line, the disgust towards the drunken man extremely prominent as he continued to stare him down. Silence fell between the too as the man simply stared back at Jasper, blood gushing from his noise.

Jasper harshly slammed the man against the brick wall when he continued to not answer, "I'm talking to you, asshole! I asked if you if you understood!" The man winced and nodded hastily, "Y-yes. J-just please…let me go."

Taking a deep breath Jasper let go of the man and stepped away, watching as the he stumbled briefly before running out of the alley and out of sight. By this point Jasper was fuming with anger. His chest was heaving with heavy breaths as he attempted to calm himself down. He heard a quite noise behind him and quickly spun around, almost forgetting that the girl was still standing a few feet behind him.

The blonde cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair hastily, letting his dark eyes fix on the thin brunette, "Are you all right?" He asked genuinely concerned. Her eyes were wide – clearly shocked with what she had just witnessed, but still she nodded quickly and adjusted her dress.

Jasper noted the rather large tear at the top of her dress; which revealed part of her black-laced bra. The sight of it sending another surge of anger through him, he wished he had done more to the man but it was far too late for that now…

He watched as she wrapped her arms securely around herself in an attempt to cover the tear in her dress. It wasn't too effective but he kept his eyes on the girl's face, sad that she even had to deal with that sick pervert.

Jasper soon found himself taking in her breathtaking appearance and although he felt slightly guilty for doing so considering she'd just been nearly molested by a drunken pervert, he was finding it rather almost impossible for him not to do so. The girl was beyond stunning. Her red dress hugging her thin frame perfectly, and tan legs that went on for miles. The girl's body wasn't the only thing that had caught his attention though – although it was dark the dim street lamp illuminated her features enough for him to realize that she was extraordinarily beautiful. The sight of her causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"You didn't have to do that you know…I think he was on the verge of passing out." The girl's voice brought him back to the present and his eyes met hers, Jasper furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "No, I wasn't going to just walk by and pretend that I didn't hear or see anything…it was necessary. Who knows what he would've done to you." Jasper's eyes softened and filled with genuine concern, "You sure you're all right?" He asked again and the girl nodded, "I'm fine," Her stern facial expression faltered slightly, and he immediately caught onto the fact that she was clearly shaken by what she'd just experienced. He didn't call her out on it though; he simply kept quiet and stepped towards her. Jasper wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to put up this rough and tough wall, but he knew that wasn't any of his business. All he was concerned about was getting the girl home safe.

"I'm Jasper." He offered and held his hand out towards the brunette, she glanced at his hand and slowly reached out and gently shook it.

"Nice to meet you…but I – I should probably get going. Thanks for helping me…" She trailed off and began walking out of the alleyway.

"No, wait." Jasper blurted before he could stop himself, but the girl just continued to make her way to the main sidewalk holding her hand out as she flagged down a taxi. The blonde quickly jogged after her, "What's your name?" He questioned. The girl glanced at him once a taxi pulled up to the sidewalk but she said nothing as she broke their gaze and opened the car door stepping inside, shutting it once she was inside.

Sighing slightly Jasper watched as the taxi drove away. Disappointed by the fact he hadn't caught her name; he frowned slightly before continuing his journey back to his apartment.

Lying in his bed staring up the white ceiling the image of the brunette lingered in his mind. Jasper wondered silently if he'd ever bump into her again under better circumstances. But considering how big New York was he doubted that it'd ever happen. She could be anywhere. He'd just have to shake her from his mind – she was just a girl, he saw hundreds of them each day. But there was just something about this mystery girl that sent his mind reeling. He wanted to see her again; he needed to know her name.


End file.
